Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-1}{6k} + \dfrac{7}{6k}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-1 + 7}{6k}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{6}{6k}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 6: $q = \dfrac{1}{k}$